Chapter 13: A Series of Unfortunate Events
Frar's capital city is quiet. People are milling about and life goes on as normal, but there's an eerie air about everything. The citizens speak in hushed tones and some of them look downright terrified when they look at the Shepherds. Said Shepherds try asking around to see if anybody's heard anything about Esh-Ban, but nobody has anything for them. DJ and Chloe decide to take advantage of their royal privilege and demand answers, but when they do, the people they ask simply run away. '' '''Spencer': Something's not right here. Chloe: Tell me about it. Spencer: Well, everyone's quiet and not reall— Chloe: Not literally. Spencer: Sorry. Florence: I forgot how frustrating it is interacting with common folk. We should head to the castle and ask someone who knows what's up. DJ: I guess we should. As they walk, someone approaches the group. '' '''Citizen': A-are you guys going to the castle? Joos: Why, yes we are. Why do you ask? The man looks around nervously before lowering his voice. '' '''Citizen': Please, I beg of you...something's wrong at the castle. Chloe: ...What is it? Citizen: Nobody knows for sure, but something's not right. We haven't heard from the king or queen in weeks. Chloe: That is not good. My father must be in trouble. There's no other explanation. DJ: Mother, we're coming! Joos: This is bad. Sam: Yeah. What if he got in there? He could have killed them by now Joos: Would he have really just killed them and left? Knifez: It's not like him. He would announce his conquest to the rooftops. Since it's so quiet, any number of things could have happened. ...Just don't tell any of the royal family that. The Shepherds enter the castle and are immediately greeted by the sight of countless Grimleal milling about. Chloe, DJ, Chase and Spencer gasp loudly while the rest of the Shepherds prepare for battle. A Grimleal spots them and grins wickedly. '' '''Grimleal': Hey! You guys finally made it, I see. Be sure to thank your traitor for giving us access to the backdoor for me! Unless this is your whole group, then they've already heard it. Heroi: Our traitor?! Spencer: … Green: Of course we'd have a traitor in our midst. Why not? It's not like anything else can go wrong. Bickering begins and the Shepherds start pointing fingers and throwing accusations. '' '''Kayla': What if it's Aloasa? He used to be a Grimleal. Aloasa: What, me?! I haven't done anything! What if Daniel's not actually a spy sent by George, but one sent by Esh-Ban? Daniel: Me and George are good friends and he wouldn't appreciate you badmouthing me like that. Sorry you feel that way, but I'm not a spy. Josh: Kayla was suspiciously hasty in flinging accusations. Maybe she's the turncoat. Kayla: Am not! How can you accuse me of that, Josh? You know me! Josh: You accused Aloasa of treachery without hesitation. Kayla: Well, Aloasa's just creepy... Aloasa: Oh, so I'm creepy now, eh? Julius: I don't trust mercenaries. They do anything for cash, so maybe it's one of them. Chase: You take that back right now! Heroi: I would never work for such a thug. Florence: I always thought Anna was kind of suspicious. Anna: I buy and sell things. I don't betray people. I agree with Kayla though. It's totally Aloasa. Obviously. Bella: I never did trust him. Rachel: Everyone, we shouldn't fight like this... The bickering continues until DJ finally uses his authoritative voice. DJ: Everybody SHUT UP! We need to clear this place out first. Then we can see who our traitor is. Knifez: Couldn't have put it better myself. Shepherds! Get your shit together and start fighting! Joos: Alright. DJ, Chloe, you guys go look for your parents and make sure they're okay. Take two people with you to watch your backs. DJ: I want Chase with us. Chloe: And I want Green. Joos: Okay. You four, go do that. Spencer: Father, I want to go! I need to keep you safe. Chase: It's alright Spence. I'll protect him for you. You stay here and do whatever Joos needs you to do. Spencer: ...Right. Before they head out, DJ runs to the spot on the wall where Ragnell is stored and grabs it. '' '''DJ': Best not let this fall into the wrong hands. He takes a test swing of the ancient blade and fells a nearby enemy. He nods and the splinter group heads off. Joos wishes them good luck before instructing everyone else. '' '''Joos': Okay. There's a lot of these guys, so just go crazy. If any of them seem important, try to drill them on who the traitor is. If anyone spills the beans, report back to me immediately. It might be tempting to go after the traitor, but make sure I hear from you first. I will have no unjustified team-killing because one Grimleal accused someone. Everybody, let's do this! The battle begins with the tell-tale flashes of the transforming party members reverting to their beast states. The Shepherds then start mowing down the Grimleal. Aloasa, eager to prove himself, starts taking them down with gusto. He also makes it a point to assist anyone who ends up needing his help. At least, until Kayla finds herself in a bad spot, hounded by enemies on every side. '' '''Kayla': Oh no, I'm surrounded...Somebody help! Aloasa, is that you? Please come help. Aloasa: I don't help people who call me a traitor so eagerly. Kayla: Wait, no, come back! Having witnessed this, Anna shoots Aloasa a glare before rummaging around in her pack. She produces a powerful wind spell and throws the tome into the gaggle of enemies, where it lands at Kayla's feet. '' '''Anna': Kayla! Use this! Kayla: What...got it. Celica's Gale! She holds the tome high into the air and a windstorm centered around her explodes outward, slicing and dicing her assailants. Once the wind dies down, she sighs. '' '''Kayla': Whew. Thanks for the assist, Anna. Anna: No problem! And it's not like Aloasa was gonna do anything about it. Kayla: Yeah. He's trying to seem less suspicious, but it only makes him look worse. We better keep an eye on him. Anna: I agree. Nearby, Spencer strikes down enemies with his version of Ragnell and eventually bumps into Danica, who's fighting alone. '' '''Spencer': Shouldn't you be fighting alongside your parents? Danica: Oh, please. They can handle themselves and I can handle myself. Shouldn't you be fighting with somebody? Spencer: Well, my parents aren't here, so... Danica: Here, let's compromised and team up for now, okay? Spencer: Yeah, let's. They nod at each other and jump back into the fray, blades flying. Elsewhere, Josh and Bohl stand side-by-side, slinging various elemental spells at whoever comes close. '' '''Bohl': Ah, yes! We are with the doing of a marvelous job, would you not be agreeing, father? Josh: *sigh* Yes, I agree. Bohl: Something is wrong, father? Josh: Nope, nothing at all. Bohl: Awright! Josh rolls his eyes and continues killing enemies. The duo stands back-to-back, making sure to cover each other and switching tomes if they need to mix up what type of spells they're using. At one point, a dark mage summons a wave of black magic and sends it in their direction. Bohl spots it first and taps his dad's shoulder. Josh turns to see the wave of magic and gulps. Together, Josh and Bohl fire an extremely powerful thunder spell at the wave to counter it. It slices through the attack and electrocutes the caster, causing the wave to die before it can pose a threat to anyone. '' '''Bohl': Excellent job, father! Josh: You as well, Bohl. The two continue fighting eagerly. Eventually. Josh lets his guard down, though, and an enemy sniper gets ready to fire... '' '''Josh': Enemy on your ten o' clock, Bohl. Bohl: Arcthunder! Many thanks, father. Josh: No prob—AUGH! Bohl looks to see an arrow sticking out of Josh's shoulder. '' '''Bohl': Father! In the blink of an eye, Bohl uses the angle of penetration and the (lack of) wind resistance to immediately pinpoint the location of the shooter. The archer is waiting in the rafters of the room and smiles when Bohl gets a look at him. With a growl, he fires a spell at the archer, felling them in one blow. '' '''Bohl': That be showing you! The sound of the archer falling from the rafters and hitting the ground is a gruesome one, but not as bad as the sound Bohl hears next. In his anger, he didn't notice someone sneaking up on Josh, so when a yelp and the gut-wrenching sound of blade meeting flesh is heard, Bohl turns around to be greeted by the sight of a sword sticking out of his father's chest. '' '''Bohl': FATHER! He gets flustered and flings a fire spell without thinking about it. While the spell does get the swordsman behind Josh, it also engulfs him in flames, causing Bohl's distress to rise further. '' '''Bohl': Oh no! Father I...I'm so sorry! I-I'll go get some help. Josh faintly shakes his head and falls to the ground with his second assailant. Bohl runs to him and cradles his head in his arms. '' '''Bohl': Father don't do this to me! You'll make it through this, I'll go get someone... Josh: No...don't...I can tell it's too late for me now. Bohl: No it's not! Josh: Tell Bella I'm sorry I couldn't make it through this with her. And tell Kayla...that I'm sorry for accusing her so unfairly. It was rude of me. Bohl: Father, don't be talking like this! We will get you help! Slowly, Josh puts his hand on Bohl's face. '' '''Josh': Goodbye my son...Sorry I was so... With one final breath, Josh's eyes close and his head lulls to the side. '' '''Bohl': FATHER! DJ, Chloe, Green and Chase run through the halls of the castle. They had already checked the throne room to no avail, they decide to split up further to investigate the different halves of the castle. Chloe and Green venture into her family's half while DJ and Chase go into the portion that houses DJ's family. Chloe and Green enter her father's room to find the king of Frar bound and tied. '' '''Chloe': Father! Green: Oh, this is an awkward way to meet an in-law. Hi mister Chloe's Dad. Chloe: Dad, are you alright? King Louis: I'm fine, but Elizabeth. She might be in trouble. Chloe: Why's that? King Louis: Because the traitor is— ---- DJ: Uncle Olaf! Have you seen mom anywhere? DJ and Chase have found DJ's uncle Olaf, who's standing in the middle of the hallway with his hands behind his back. He's perfectly calm, all things considered. He holds up one hand in an assuring gesture. '' '''Olaf': Oh, don't worry, she's perfectly safe. Chase: What about Spencer? Olaf: He was moved at the first sign of trouble, so don't worry about the brat either. Chase: Hey, this isn't the time to be joking around. Olaf: I'm not. Uncle Olaf uses his bare hands and the fact that their guard is let down to swiftly disarm both DJ and Chase before knocking them unconscious. He grabs Ragnell from DJ's grasp and uses it to give himself a gash in his side. '' '''Olaf': AUGH! Ugh, the shit I'll do for theatrics. He limps back to the main room where the battle is taking place while DJ and Chase lie on the ground, defenseless. '' ''Meanwhile, Chloe and Green race through the corridors on their mounts. '' '''Green': I can't believe it's him. Chloe: I know. It makes me so...ANGRY to think about! Ugh, he is so going down! As the battle is starting to wind down, Olaf enters the main room with one hand on Ragnell and one on his self-inflicted wound. '' '''Knifez': It's you! What are you doing here with DJ's sword? Olaf: You won't believe this, but DJ himself is the traitor! Knifez: WHAT? Joos: No way. Olaf: It hurt me to no end to have to strike down my own nephew, but once he and Chase ganged up on me, I had little choice. You see here that I've suffered a major wound at his dastardly hands. Knifez: Damn it! I can't believe we let ourselves get so close to our traitor. Rachel! Come here! Knifez and Joos turn their attention away from Olaf to call for Rachel. He uses this opportunity to raise Ragnell into the air, with intent to slice Knifez in two. Just as he's about to bring the sword down, Chloe bursts into the room. '' '''Chloe': WAIT! Green's wyvern is faster than Olaf's sword hand and he flies by, snatching Ragnell from Olaf's clutches. '' '''Knifez': What the...? Chloe: Olaf is the traitor! The day we left he let the Grimleal into the castle! Olaf: Clearly you're with him! The king of Frar enters the room, and with his booming voice, instantly tears down Olaf's argument. '' '''King Louis': No, she heard it from me. You've been sympathizing with Esh-Ban ever since he escaped imprisonment. You've been conspiring with him to storm the castle and dethrone your sister and I. You're a treacherous, envious leech and I won't allow you to spread lies about DJ. Joos: What did you do to him? Olaf: Hehe, maybe I lied about feeling bad about striking down my own nephew, but it's no matter! Without any further explanation, Olaf makes a break for the main gates. '' '''Sam': Get him! Swiftly, Pika locks an arrow into place and shoots it with pinpoint accuracy, puncturing one of Olaf's calves and sending him tumbling to the ground. '' '''Knifez': Heal his wounds. Rachel: What?! Knifez: Heal him. We don't need someone with vital information dying on us. We'll torture the truth out of him, no matter what. Sam: Okay, but...how do we break it to Spencer? Joos: ...I'll handle it. The battle comes to a close and as everyone is cleaning up, Joos approaches Bella. '' '''Joos': Hey, have you seen Josh around? Bella: Nah, we split up for this one. Figured we'd cover better ground that way. Why? Joos: I think his blunt honesty could help break it to Spencer. Before Bella can respond, Bohl approaches them, cradling Josh's dead, charred body in his arms. '' '''Joos': What...Bohl, what is this? Bohl: This is...my father. Bella: What?! Joos: No! Bohl: I let my guard down. He got attacked from behind. I...I'm so sorry mom! Bella: Josh...oh no. This can't be happening. The commotion attracts a small group of Shepherds. '' '''Florence': No! After all he's done, Josh can't be... Kayla: Josh...he was my magic mentor. Bohl: He said...he said he is sorry for saying you were the traitor, Kayla. It was one of his last words. Kayla covers her mouth and runs off, hiding her tears. '' '''Bohl': Mother...he said he is sorry he could not make it to the end of this with you. Bella: I...I understand. She places a hand on Josh's forehead and blinks back tears. '' '''Bohl': I'm so sorry... Joos: It's alright, Bohl. You did what you could. Bohl: It's all my fault! If I had not gotten cocky, he would still be alive! Bella: Oh, Bohl. Come here... Bohl: Mom... He places Josh's body on the ground and Bella takes him into a hug. '' '''Joos': Oh man, this sucks. That's three casualties in one day. Spencer: What do you mean three? Joos: Oh! Uh, I...look, Spencer...Olaf killed DJ. Spencer: WHAT?! Joos: Now Spencer... Spencer: No! I came back to stop it, but he ended up dying anyway. I fucked up and now this version of me has to grow up without'' both of his parents! '''Chase': Psh, no he won't. Joos: What? Spencer: Wh—what? Chase and DJ stand at the entrance to the main room, rubbing their heads. '' '''DJ': Did Olaf really tell you he killed us? He only knocked us out cold. Spencer: Fathers! Spencer runs to his dads and hugs them both. '' '''Spencer': I thought you were dead... DJ: Hey, it's okay. He can't take us down that easily. Chase: Now where is the little prick? Knifez: I told Chloe to take him to the dungeon. Tomorrow, we'll torture Esh-Ban's whereabouts out of him. Don't you worry. DJ: Good. I'll be glad to watch his smug face in pain. King Louis: DJ! Chase! You two are alright. How's the queen doing? DJ: My mom's fine. We found her and freed her. She just needs some time to herself. King Louis: Good to hear. Joos: So if Olaf was a traitor all along... Daniel: Were we meant to be lead back to headquarters? Joos: That's what I was thinking. Maybe he knew there was a spy in his midst and fed us the wrong information so we'd leave the country. Daniel: Oh man, I tried so hard to be subtle. Sorry, Joos. Joos: It's quite alright. Not your fault. Sam: How could he have been so clever? Joos: I have no idea. Maybe we haven't given Olaf enough credit. Sam: Something just doesn't add up... Joos: I guess we'll get the full story from Olaf tomorrow. Sam: Yeah, hopefully. Daniel: I'm so sorry I fed you guys the wrong information. Joos: Hey, don't blame yourself, man. You couldn't have known. Sam: You're still welcome with us. Daniel: Thanks guys. Jayde: Hey, Bohl? Bohl: What do you want? Jayde: I wanted to say...sorry about your dad. I know that must suck. I mean, I had to grow up without mine, so it's not the same thing, but I feel your pain. Bohl: Go awa...actually, thanks. Sorry for almost snapping at you. Jayde: You just get back to your good ol' self anytime, okay buddy? Bohl: Okay. Knifez: So today sucked. Pika: You could say that again. Sam: Hey, look on the bright side. Tomorrow, we get to learn where Esh-Ban is at long last. Knifez: You're right. I'll keep my head up. Probably won't work, but I can try. Joos: That's the spirit. Now let's lay Josh to rest and then get some ourselves. We deserve it. > CHAPTER 14: INTERROGATION < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Grandmaster. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence. Great Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Great Knight. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Sniper. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Valkyrie. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Falcon Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Kate. Knight. A knight who's probably just as confused as anyone. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Aloasa. Dark Mage. A dour Tostian with a knack for curses and hovering. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Heroi. Mercenary. Really good at what he does, but goes unnoticed until he's gone. *Joanne. Cavalier. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Daniel. Hero. A Frarian warrior who hopes for the best but expects the worst. *Taylor. Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Future Children *Spencer. Myrmidon. An enigmatic man who thirsts for a better world. *Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. *Bohl. Mage. An confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. *Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story